Let Me Feel You
by ShizuFuji
Summary: Not your typical love story. Futa. Part 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Mai Hime. It is owned by Sunrise.

I am a bit nervous about posting this fic considering its nature. I still hope you all like it ^^

Edit - I've been told I should put up some kind of warning. Within this story there be Futa. Yes, Fuuutttaaaa. If this be too much for you run! Hide the children! Lock the doors! If you can however handle it, then come on in and hopefully enjoy =3

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Feel You<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsuki traced her lips sensually across Shizuru's body. She started with the brunette's shoulder, laying feather-soft kisses across her smooth expanse of skin.<p>

Shizuru let out a small, almost cute moan and Natsuki felt herself shiver lightly at the sound.

_She had to get Shizuru to make that sound again._

So Natsuki dipped her tongue along Shizuru's neck, tasting the salty-sweetness of her love, as they had already began to work up a light sheen of sweat between them.

Shizuru raised her hand and lightly combed it through Natsuki's long dark locks, before she almost roughly and with a touch of impatience, tugged Natsuki's head forward so she could capture her lips in a deep kiss.

Natsuki let out a low moan into Shizuru's mouth, who licked it up and enjoyed the taste of her woman groaning into her.

Not to be outdone Natsuki slipped her hand down Shizuru's bare chest, her fingers playing lightly across erect nipples, causing the chestnut-haired woman to arch hotly against her.

Natsuki smirked as she felt Shizuru's warm, pliant body begin moving against hers, and the cobalt-haired woman gently nudged her lover's legs open. She then began to lightly tease Shizuru's already wet entrance with the tip of her shaft. It was already hard and throbbing, and Natsuki had to bite back a groan a she moved the tip lightly in and out, in and out of the now-quivering woman in her arms.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru groaned out heatedly. "Please...please don't tease."

Natsuki leaned forward and took one of Shizuru's delicate ears between her lips, and licked and nibbled on it while still continuing to push lightly in and out of the brunette.

Shizuru let out small whimpers as she began bucking her hips lightly upward, wanting Natsuki to stop playing these mean games with her.

"So Shizuru, my love. How do you like being on the other end of the teasing?" Natsuki purred hotly against Shizuru's neck, which she was now nibbling and sucking along.

Shizuru had no words as all of her thought processes had completely short-circuited. She could only managed a few stray guttural groans and moans, as she lightly raked her fingers down Natsuki's sweat-slicked back.

"I'm going to come into you now, darling. Are you nice and ready for me? Let me take a peek," Natsuki whispered sultrily into Shizuru's ear, before she moved swiftly down Shizuru's heaving form, and placed her nose right against the soft, chestnut-tufts of hair at Shizuru's soaked entrance.

"Oh yeah baby, you are definitely ready. I didn't want this to hurt you even in the slightest, so you've done a wonderful job of getting nice and worked up for me," Natsuki whispered almost-reverently, as she placed soft tender kisses all the way back up Shizuru's sweat-glistened body.

"Na...tsu...ki..." Shizuru managed to groan out on half-broken breaths. "Take...me...now..._please_..." there were tears in the corners of Shizuru's garnet-shimmering eyes, and Natsuki felt her heart utterly melt at the look she was being given.

"Okay baby, shhh okay. I got you...here let me...enter you...now...ahhhh." Natsuki let out a deep groan, as she lovingly kissed Shizuru's lips which were slightly-swollen from earlier intoxicating kisses. She then grabbed hold of her hardness and gently...carefully...eased herself into the warm, silky slickness of the woman she loved.

Shizuru's mouth fell open in a silent 'o' and her entire body shuddered, as Natsuki began gently rotating her hips around. Shizuru's arms tightened spasmodically around Natsuki's back, as the dark-haired woman began to slowly thrust harder and faster into Shizuru's soaking womanhood.

Shizuru began to let out small mewling sounds of intensifying desire and pleasure, and Natsuki dipped her head down to claim one of Shizuru's nipples with her mouth.

The effect on the chestnut-haired woman was immediate as Shizuru cried out in ecstatic pleasure, as her back arched up off of the bed, and she began pressing her hips harder against Natsuki's thrusting strokes.

Natsuki grunted as she felt herself reaching that pinnacle point of total, pure, sensual release and her strokes became harder and faster. Driving herself and the now-heavily panting woman in her arms closer and closer to that highly-desired edge. And when they both finally crested over, Natsuki pumping hard into Shizuru's overflowing wetness, they both came swift and hard, crying out each others names in voices soaked with heated desire and deep pleasure. Then coming down from their shared peak, a soft warm cozy glow of affection and total satisfaction covering them, Natsuki tenderly gathered Shizuru up into her arms, and kissed all along the honey-haired woman's face.

Shizuru slowly raised her hands, tenderly cupped Natsuki's face, and lovingly nibbled and kissed her love's lips.

Natsuki hummed in soft contentment, and then gently tugged the covers up over their bare bodies. Their bedroom was already darkened, so Natsuki just positioned herself behind Shizuru, her arm draped lightly and lovingly over the brunette's slender waist.

Shizuru let a soft yawn escape her as she threaded her fingers through Natsuki's, where they lay splayed across her stomach.

"I love you, my Natsuki. Thank you for tonight, and every night together with you. Goodnight my love," Shizuru murmured softly, as she snuggled back against Natsuki's body, feeling the sable-haired woman press a tender kiss behind her ear.

"Thank you for sharing yourself so fully with me. I love you too. Goodnight, my Shizuru."

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been told I should put up some kind of warning. Within this story there be Futa. Yes, Fuuutttaaaa. If this be too much for you run! Hide the children! Lock the doors! If you can however handle it, then come on in and hopefully enjoy =3**

* * *

><p>Shizuru lay in bed the next morning, lightly stroking her fingers up and down along Natsuki's semi-hard member. The dark-haired woman twitched lightly in her sleep and let out a few soft, stray moans causing Shizuru to giggle lightly. The trouble-making, chestnut-haired vixen then leaned over and gently licked her tongue up and over Natsuki's length like a lollipop. This instantly caused Natsuki's jade-green eyes to pop open, and she looked down at her cheekily-grinning mate.<p>

"I'm not gonna complain about the way you chose to wake me up, darling. Just remember that you pretty much wore me out last night," Natsuki said with a grin, as she reached down and tugged Shizuru up into her arms and nuzzled her face into soft, chestnut tresses.

Shizuru hummed lightly before leaning forward, and giving her love a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's time for us to get up, love. We have a full day ahead of us," Shizuru said with a last kiss to the tip of Natsuki's nose, before she wiggled out of the cobalt-haired woman's grasp, and slipped out of bed.

Natsuki looked down at her now-empty arms with a slight frown, before she looked up at her stretching lover with a small pout on her face.

"Aww Shizuru, can't we stay in for a bit longer. Mai, Nao, Mikoto and the others can wait a bit before we all meet up for brunch together. It's a Sunday morning. I'm sure the rest of them probably won't even be at the restaurant on time," Natsuki said as she also slipped out of bed, and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's bare, slender waist. She placed her lips along Shizuru's neck and began softly kissing along it, causing the brunette in her arms to shiver lightly. Natsuki's member also chimed in to let Shizuru know it wanted them to remain in bed a little longer, by pressing up between Shizuru's bare legs and rubbing gently along the brunette's warmth.

Shizuru felt a bit weak in the knees at the contact, and melted back into Natsuki's embrace. The indigo-haired woman smirked in victory, but then had her grin taken away when Shizuru once again wiggled out of her grasp, and slipped into the bathroom with a playful giggle and wave.

Natsuki frowned slightly for a few seconds, before a devious grin played across her face, and she stalked like a panther hunting its prey after her playful panther.

"Shizuru...I'm coming for you!"

* * *

><p><em>Bathroom fun scene next, anybody~<em>

* * *

><p>And yes yes, I know this is mainly all PWP. But it's fun! Don't really want anything too serious. Just some nice, fun, steamy fluff ;3<p>

Thank you for all those who reviewed, alerted, and faved this fic! I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm sharing ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki stalked after Shizuru, and into the bathroom.

Shizuru was already in the shower with the sliding glass door pulled closed, and the water from the shower head pouring down onto her.

Natsuki allowed a small smirk to cross her lips as she walked forward, and slowly pulled the glass door open. Their bathroom was a decent size, and the shower area was large enough to hold both women comfortably.

Natsuki, already fully naked, slipped behind Shizuru's back, and slipped her arms around her woman's slender waist. Shizuru hummed in pleasure while leaning back into the dark-haired woman's arms.

"Looks like you caught me," Shizuru said with a small smirk of her own, as she swayed lightly in Natsuki's embrace.

Natsuki bit down softly on Shizuru's shoulder, causing the chestnut-haired woman to gasp out softly, as a shiver ran through her body. She then felt the ebony-haired woman trail the fingers of her right hand down the front of her wet body, as the warm water from the shower head sprayed lightly down onto them.

Shizuru let out a low moan as Natsuki's questing hand slipped up to her breasts, and fingers lightly held and flicked her nipples. Shizuru leaned further back into Natsuki's embrace, already beginning to feel a bit weak as her lover continued lightly fondling her. Then Natsuki bit down on her shoulder again, and slipped her other hand further down her body, to lightly tangle in chestnut curls.

Shizuru's breath hitched, and she began lightly swirling her behind into Natsuki's front.

Natsuki bit back a low moan of her own as she felt her member grow harder, and start pressing against Shizuru's backside.

Shizuru was going to cause Natsuki to take her hard and fast, if she kept that gyrating motion up.

Shizuru then stretched one of her hands back, and lightly grasped Natsuki's shaft. She then slipped her hand up and down on it, the motion made easy by the water that trickled between their heated bodies.

_That was it._

Natsuki growled loudly in heated desire, and moved Shizuru so that the brunette was pressed up hard against the sliding-glass door, with her hands braced against it.

Shizuru gasped loudly at the sudden motion, and then groaned long and low as she felt Natsuki's hardness press up against her hot, slick opening.

"You wanted this baby. I caught you so I'm taking you...hard," Natsuki silkily purred into Shizuru's ear, before she pushed hard and deep into Shizuru's sopping-wet center.

Shizuru, already completely hot and ready, easily accepted all of Natsuki's length into her throbbing wetness. She almost felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure of the thick touch, that was already pumping in and out of her.

Shizuru gasped loudly over and over again, as Natsuki moved her hardness in and out of Shizuru hot opening, slowly gaining momentum.

Natsuki grunted softly with each hard stroke, as she felt herself getting harder and more excited with each thrust.

The both of them quickly fell into a rhythm, as Natsuki stroked one of her hands up and down Shizuru's back, while her other hand squeezed and kneaded Shizuru's tight ass.

Natsuki pumped and pounded harder and harder into Shizuru's hotness, as the honey-haired woman began to cry out in deep pleasure with each stroke.

Higher and higher they both climbed as the ecstatic pleasure building up inside of them, began pushing them further and further to the edge.

Natsuki leaned her body fully over Shizuru's wet, slick back with one hand still kneading Shizuru's tight rear-end, and the other slipping under to once again squeeze and flick across erect nipples.

Shizuru let out her loudest gasp yet as the sensations of Natsuki stroking her nipples, while pressed fully against her back, and squeezing her ass as she continued to pound furiously into her hot, dripping center was just too much for her.

Natsuki immediately sensed this, and feeling overwhelmed with sensation herself, Natsuki thrust _hard_ into Shizuru one more time, causing the chestnut-haired woman to scream out Natsuki's name as she was flung over the edge of ecstasy.

Natsuki immediately followed, and she pumped and pressed into Shizuru's hot center as much as she could, as they both rose and crested the wave of intense pleasure that gripped them both.

Finally they both sagged against each other, Natsuki having to press one of her hands against the sliding-glass door, as she held Shizuru's weakened body up with an arm around her woman's waist.

"I love you," Natsuki murmured softly as she pulled Shizuru up against her body, and placed soft tender kisses along her shoulders.

Shizuru reached a hand back and gently entangled them in Natsuki's dark locks, as she closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, humming in pleasure at Natsuki's kisses.

"I love you too, my Natsuki. And you can catch me again _anytime_ that your heart desires."

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you enjoyed =3<p>

If you didn't (why did you read all the way to the end then?) please don't leave anonymous flames. Futa is not your thing. I get it. Next time please just don't read.

If you _did_ enjoy then please review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter ^^


End file.
